1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the temporary storage of multi-sheeted, folded printing products, such as newspapers, periodicals and parts thereof and particularly to a process and apparatus for the temporary storage of such multi-sheeted, folded printing products which arrive at a winding location in an imbricated formation with a fold edge at one side.
2. Description of Related Art
A process and an arrangement whereby multi-sheeted, folded printing products arrive at a winding location in an imbricated formation with a fold edge at one side are known from German Patent Specification 3,123,888 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,618. Twice-folded printing products are fed to a winding core, or a roll forming on the winding core, with their lateral fold edges aligned with one another in the conveying direction and are wound up together with the winding band ending up on the outside of the roll. As a consequence of this arrangement, the lateral fold edges lie on top of each other and cause a considerable increase in the roll radius on one side of the roll. This one-sided increase in radius is disadvantageously noticeable in the case of thick printing products and/or rolls of large diameter. When this one-sided increase in radius occurs, the circumference of the roll no longer essentially forms a cylindrical surface but instead resembles the outer surface of a truncated circular cone. A consequence of this situation is that the winding band moves sideways out of the central position on the roll and, as a result, the degree to which the printing products are held together in a roll is reduced considerably or even lost.